


All I Have to Do Is Be There

by Transom



Category: The Clash
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Gray-Asexuality, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transom/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Joe is insecure about not wanting to go further. Paul is there for him.
Relationships: Paul Simonon/Joe Strummer
Kudos: 16





	All I Have to Do Is Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is just a really quick little fic in which Joe is grey-asexual (although he doesn’t really know that it’s a thing, or that there’s a term for it, it being the 70’s and all), and he’s insecure about it. Of course, Paul is lovely and reassures him.

“Is it alright if we… keep it like this a while?” 

Paul backed off a little, keeping a reassuring hand on Joe’s side. “'Course, yeah. Whatever you want.” 

Joe flushed and looked down at the two of them, lying in bed with the sheets tangled up in their legs, tangled together. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m not really up for it tonight.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Paul asserted gently. “We’ve been over this. If you aren’t feeling like you want to do something, you don’t have to. I’m never gonna push you.” 

“I know, but I still feel awful,” Joe murmured, not looking Paul in the eye. “You shouldn’t have to put up with all this.” 

Heart sore, Paul moved his hand up to stroke his fingertips through the hair at Joe’s temple, drawing a shaky breath from him. “Don’t worry about me,” he told him, stern but soft, “I know what I’m getting into with you. And I don’t care if you ever want to do anything ever again, I’ll be right here with you. I just love to be near you. That’s more than enough for me.” 

Joe’s blush deepened, but he looked more pleased now, a shy grin beginning to play on his lips. Paul was happily surprised when he surged forward to kiss him, close-lipped and grateful, breaking away with a deep pink blush staining his cheeks. 

“Thank you,” he rasped, a little breathless. He looked at Paul through his lashes as his fingers twisted nervously in Paul’s shirt. “This won’t be all the time, you know. Sometimes I'm alright with doing more, going all the way, or whatever, but… more often I’m just not interested. And sometimes, I really can’t stand the idea. I dunno, it’s… complicated.” 

He shrugged, looking a bit pained, so Paul gave his shoulder a squeeze. “That’s alright. I think we can manage to work it out.” 

He gave Joe a smile and leant in for a gentle kiss to his forehead. Joe snuggled closer and Paul wrapped him up in his arms, lying back so he could pull Joe on top of him. 

Laughing softly, Joe bent his head to kiss Paul as Paul ran his hands down his back and held his waist snugly, feeling the warmth of his body through his t-shirt. And when Joe slowed down, Paul slowed with him, letting him go again to lie at his side. They kissed slow and easy until Joe was ready to stop, and Paul held him close so he could fall asleep under his arm, face tucked in to his chest. Paul played with his hair and thought to himself about all the time he had to look forward to sharing with him, and how glad he was to let him know how much he wanted him. Knowing Joe, he would have to say it again a million times and maybe more, but there was always hope that someday he would believe him. All he had to do was be there when it happened.


End file.
